User talk:Saris Khan/archive1
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw Image Hey there, I noticed you have uploaded Image:LordGalvatron.jpg. could you please provide a proper source for that of I will have to delete it according to our image policy. Thanks in advance and have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:19, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Another Image 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:45, 6 May 2008 (UTC) *And by source I mean the place (website, movie, comic or book) you found the image in the first place. Failing to mention this is an error on my part. My appologies. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:45, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Eh Hey there, I have deleted ''Darth Hitler for obvious reasons, please do not create it again. Have fun editing. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:27, 7 May 2008 (UTC) RE:Request NP, I'll get on it right away. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 13:01, 17 May 2008 (UTC) *Done. Here it is. Sorry it took so long to make. It's just that I had to make the majority of it from scratch, so naturally it does take a while. Looking forward to reading the article. Thanks. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:16, 19 May 2008 (UTC) **Anytime. :D — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 15:32, 19 May 2008 (UTC) another other image Hey, LordGalvatron, the image Image:The Duck Star.gif hat a dead link for source. Darth Pandora 17:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I know, but it's the exact link to the website I've found the image (I used google.com web searcher). I have no idea how to fix it, and I consider leaving it be :P :Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]]18:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::strange things happening on the internet... Darth Pandora 19:23, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::The file extension was missing from the url. I've fixed it, however. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:48, 28 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Will do. I'm working on another image at the moment, but once I complete it your image will be next. If I should need more details (I doubt I will), I'll message you back. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 20:08, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! Now, I don't want to put you on the spot here or anything, but I just created a new article and was wondering whether you could check it out because you helped me so much on my Darth Complainer one before. Is that okay? It isn't that long anyway. Thanks, Linda Mancia 23:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC). PS: Thanks for the picture of the "laughing" Sith. My article would not have been complete without one. I wouldn't have asked you check this one out had it taken me so long and stuff. It took me a few hours, so I hope you enjoy it. Linda Mancia 01:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Pal Hail LordGalvatron! All bow before him! You are the best! No, seriously, everyone thinks so. Did you check the Evil Genious Nominations? Proves it! Thank you for being my first friend at Darthipedia! If I ever create any articles I'm showing them to you. Right now I'm doing one on Darth Vader's mother (which is not Shmi Skywalker, but Diane Vader). Cheers! Linda Mancia 22:15, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Dear Galvy: Hail Galvy! Or, if you want to be politically correct, hail LordGalvatron! I've just finished this super-long article that took me a super-long time. It's called Brian Fett.... yep, Boba's son. I'll let the mother's identity shock you as a surprise. I'm thinking about doing articles about the children of other unlikely characters, so the next article I'll be writing will probably be Olivia Kenobi (again, I'll let the mother shock you). Stay tuned! Thanks, Linda Mancia 00:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hi This just in: Olivia Kenobi is complete! I've nominated it as an AoE for obvious reasons. May you take a look? Thank you, Linda Mancia 02:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) User talk:Linda Mancia. Re:Madclaw Hey dude, the problem was within the template, I fixed it. Thanks for letting me know since the same thing happened on all talkpages that template was on and it made everything look sloppy. Cheers :) Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:14, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Darth Chef Dude, Darth Chef is now a Featured Sith, nice work. Feel free to add To your userpage. Cheers and congrats 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Congratumalations Hey Galvy, you have been chosen as this months Evil Genius. Feel free to add to your userpage, Cheers dude Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) User talk:Gonk Hey dude, I saw your message on Gonk's talkpage and did my magic. Situation solved =) Cheers! 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) COB ' re-schedule-thingy There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at 22:00 UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Darth Ducky Hey Galvatron, I moved the Darth Ducky AoE nomination to the Featured Sith nomination page because it meets all the criteria for Featured Sith. You can find the nomination here. Good luck and here's to Darth Ducky on the main page :) Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Re: AoE/FS Hey dude, yeah I saw so I'll update em in a minute, you are of course free to ask another admin if an article has passed. You may also update them yourself however the Template:Random AOE is protected so only admins can edit it so if you update it make sure you let an admin know that template needs to be updated too, These are all the steps in updating the AoE. If you have any more questions feel free to ask me, Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :PS Darth Ducky is now featured. Nice work dude. Will make a nice addition to your userpage, Cheers again. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Regarding AoE's Nice work dude :), I updated the random AoE template per your request. One thing though: when posting a message on a users talkpage with the userbox, make sue you format it like this to make sure the talkpage doesn't come in the category of users who upgraded the article to AoE status. Otherwise you did a great job, I'm gonna lower the protection on the random AoE template so you can edit this in the future when you update articles. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hey dude, I saw your question on Enochf's talkpage and allow me to answer it for you, Rollback is a tool that lets you revert edits without filling in a summary IE vandalism, it also reverts a row of edits made by one specific user with one less mouseclick. It does not delete articles or blocks users, it just reverts. Rollback is usually granted to users who frequently revert bad faith edits and patrol the recent changes on a regular basis. Administrators have this tool but it can also be granted to a user. Form more information read and this. Since we currently have very little vandalism there hasn't been someone nominated for rollback in a while. For you to ''gain rollback you need to be very active in reverting vandalism and after a while someone IE myself or an administrator or regular user will notice your work with that and nominate you for rollback to make that job a little easier. Personally I think you are a good user here on Darthipedia with no controversial history so I wouldn't have a problem in you getting rollback, of course the community also has to decide on that. I hope I have informed you enough and if I didn't you know where to reach me. Cheers dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Total War Wiki Hey Galvy, whilst we're flattered that you're making these requests of such fellows as us, and while I wish you the best of luck on your Wiki and would be happy to help you if ever you have a specific question, just asking for general help can annoy people and isn't so fitting to a ''Star Wars humor Wiki; might I suggest putting a note on your user page? If you ever have any queries or need any specific questions or anything, about this Wiki or your Total War one, don't hesitate to come by my way and ask me. Cheers mate. :) --''Darth tom'' Message me 15:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:request Hey dude, I looked at your wiki and at first glance it looks good. I'll be happy to assist you with things so you know where to find me. Cheers dude. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 16:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC)